Xay'lia Selese
"The Galaxy is mine, if anyone disagrees then do say so now." ― Lady Deception, to the remaining Sith of her Empire. Once Xay'lia joined the Sith Order, she became an apprentice to Tiphani aka The Ears and wasnt trained much by Tiph. At this time there was about to be a major raid on the Jedi Academy on Rift, and Tiphani went to fight there with the other Sith, though suprisingly Xay'lia stayed behind to continue her training and get ahead of the other students, while she was training, little did she know the Emporer had been killed in battle and Darth Xirruim had been redeemed and joined the Jedi. As both sides, Jedi and Sith fled the Rift, the Sith disbanded and the Jedi went into hiding on their second academy on Bespin. The throne was empty for weeks but still Xay'lia stayed in the empty Sith temple waiting for a new leader and staying loyal to the throne, eventually the Sith Knight Lucifer Antar took the throne and became Lord Apocolypse, all those people who had left the Sith when Augustus died were now branded traitors and were hunted down. Xay'lia eventually became Lord Apocolypse's apprentice along with a few other sith and then trained, during this time she had captured many ex-Sith, Jedi and other enemies, she was also involved in the plot with samantha to eradicate Tendrone, but that never happened because in fear Tendrone knew he would be defeated so he re-joined the Jedi only to be killed a few weeks later by the Sith because he insulted Lord Apocolypse. However, training went on and Xay'lia got stronger by the day and eventually became Sith Knight after killing a Rancor in team effort with Shandrece Artavius and then defeating her. Xay'lia took two apprentice's Rain Sakarr and Fathes Sakarr and then ordered the creation of a cyborg army. The first cyborg which was built was once a Sith Acolyte named Venom who was challenged by Fathes Sakarr after Xay'lia told him to attack, Fathes and Venom dueled and Venom was easily defeated, Venom lost all his limbs in the dual and then he was taken to the torture chamber and burnt untill he needed a protective suit to ensure his survival, He was then taken to the medbay and made into the first cyborg named 'Venom'|C-001|. More cyborgs were then made after that, and Sith who were acolyte's were defeated and turned into these machines, they're purpose was to serve, feel no pain, no emotion and do only as they were ordered to by their current commander Fathes. Xay'lia needed a test to see if these Cyborgs were useful, she then decided to see if 'Venom' was capable of assassinating a strong Sith like Shandrece, so she ordered it to assassinate her, though Xay'lia followed so that she could stop it just before the killing blow. The attack was unsuccessful and Shandrece took it the wrong way and went insane becoming the crazed Lady Valkyrie, she was then later accounced dead and Xay'lia was saddened by this act of 'foolishness'. Shandrece had already been hugely effected by the death of her bestest friend Samantha Bliss who was suposidly killed for being a Traitor and plotting to murder Xay'lia and her son Lucien. Xay'lia then took charge of the Cyborg's ordering them to assist Rain Sakarr in a mission to the Jedi Enclave on dantooine to assassinate Jedi Knight Ki'era Solest, however, this mission was a failure because Rain was defeated by his 'wannabe lover' and ultimately dislimbed, both Rain and Fathes took punishments and later on Xay'lia was ordered to turn them into Cyborgs which she didnt want to do, if it was anyone she would turn it would be Rain, but she has given him a second chance and is continuing their training. She also gave birth to Lucien Antar who's father was Lucifer Antar, she was then later promoted to Inquisitor Deception. After a few months of secret activity Xay'lia disappeared from the face of the galaxy, shortly before she disappeared she became crazy and no one knew what happened to her, she seemed to wish for death, and it eventually found her but some how she was cast into the mind of a Jedi Knight, named Ki'era Solest, there she remained for a few weeks trying to cause trouble but eventually she passed on and her younger sister Tay'lia decided to clone Xay'lia so they could live a happy life together, which is what Tay always wanted. The new Xay'lia soon fell into Cairo's hands, Cairo was a bounty hunter who travelled the galaxy with his comrades, Annet, Alarice and Aerial. Alarice decided to take the clone with her, it is not know why to this day but something is going on... This was where it ended for Xay'lia Selese... Thats what she thought, but she was offered a second chance by an old friend, this old friend, was infact Tiphani Vara, who ressurrected her after Xay'lia's first death, she now spends most of her time meditating and regaining her old abilities. Meditation was going well for Xay'lia, she had gather most of her old abilities but she still had much to learn and her combat skills were not yet recovered either. She had found Lucien again and this was his perfect chance to defeat her and show his hate towards his mother, she was indeed open to attack because she was not at full strength. One of the following nights, Xay'lia had finished her mediation and left her room only to meet Lucien unexpectedly, she was challenged by Lucien and he attacked without her acceptance, she was unexpecting this attack and was caught off guard. The duel began and it raged out of the small corridor into the main hall where Xay'lia was beaten by having her blade smashed away and having Luciens lightsaber impale her stomach, Xay'lia then staggered back and fell to the ground, presumed dead. Lucien dragged his assumed dead mother's body outside away from the gathering crowds, he then gave her a chance to live, he said "Leave this place and never return, if you do return... I will kill you." Xay'lia was then healed by one of Lucien's droid and she then left the planet for a short while. Xay'lia knew she could not simply give up the Sith, she was drawn to its power, the Dark Side itself, she was addicted to its power, she could not resist. She decided to see an old friend, someone she could trust and rely on, it was of course... Fathes Sakarr, her old apprentice. After a long talk between Xay'lia and Fathes, they came to a conclusion as Lucien was too strong for Xay'lia, it would be unwise to try and fight him, they both decided that she should go into exile and depart for the unknown regions, which she later did. Xay'lia had no choice but to give up the darkside and move on, becoming neutral and pronounced dead, many of her friends presumed her dead as she did not return for some time. At some point during her exile in the unknown regions, Xay'lia disconnected from the force, turning her back on everything that she had learned as a Sith. Although her disconnection from the Force was temporary she would realise that her Force abilities were slowly coming back and this is when she travelled back to known space with the force mastery as an apprentice. Xay'lia had returned to known space, the only planet that remained in her Navi-Computer was Taris. However much Xay'lia hated that planet she had no choice but to go there as it was the only place she could go. At this point no one knew her intentions, not even she did but she was hoping to find someone she had left behind, her old companions. Xay'lia eventually found Fathes Sakarr who had his memory's lost. Xay'lia managed to use the Force to deliver his memories into his mind so he could remember her from his past. Once Fathes remembered, the two were attacked by a bounty hunter and quickly managed to defeat him. After the bounty hunter fled, the true enemy revealed himself who appeared to be a Dark Force user. Fathes attacked him and this allowed the still weakened Xay'lia to climb aboard and escape. Fathes' ship burst into hyper space and this was the perfect time for Xay'lia and Fathes to discuss the future and past. They discussed much and Xay'lia asked Fathes to promise her that he would not join the Sith. After Fathes promised it wasn't long before Fathes was brainwashed into the Sith. Xay'lia wanted to rescue Fathes, so she found her niece and sent her to Ziost to rescue Fathes. Xylas(Xay'lias niece) was killed by the Dark Lady of the Sith, known as the one and only Darth Crimson. Xay'lia then travelled to Ziost to find herself being forced to join the Sith and finding herself in an Order that she was not familiar with as 'Sith'. Xay'lia reclaimed the role of 'Lady Deception' and began training on her old Force power: Force Deception. Eventually she mastered it and all her old abilities had returned to her. After showing large amounts of loyalty to Darth Crimson, Crimson announced that Lady Deception was to be her successor. Most of the Sith was shocked by this but so was Xay'lia, she had always dreamed of becoming the Dark Lady of the Sith and now was her chance. Xay'lia knew her chance had come. She picked up her single bladed lightsaber and put her hood over her head, she then went to the old ruins where she would find Darth Crimson. Darth Crimson turned to Xay'lia and said "It is time..." She ignited her blade and Xay'lia ignited hers, he battle began and Xay'lia managed to gain the upper hand early on in the battle by evading Crimson's blade and cutting her arm, she then slashed her across the back. Crimson fell back for a moment and activated her staff saber. But Xay'lia was going to take this chance and she was no match for her. Xay'lia defeated Crimson and impaled her blade into Crimson's chest. Crimson then blasted Xay'lia away and threw her saber at her with all the strength she had left. As the two handed blade flew towards Xay'lia, she used the force to slow it down and catch it. She then ran at Crimson to finish her off and smashed the blade through her chest once again... finishing it. Crimson collapsed to the ground, she appeared to be dead, Xay'lia checked her pulse and she was gone. Xay'lia took the title of Dark Lady of the Sith and was victorious. Many things would take place in the future. The Birth of The New Sith Empire A message was sent to the Empire's core world of Taris and it was from the Sith Warband. The message would be seen by the Empress only and no other. "Empress, I am Lady Deception of the Sith Warband. I request peaceful passage to have a session of congress within your senate to discuss the peace terms we have to offer, this will be to prevent any future wars or loss of life. I hope you will allow me to speak before your empire so that we may come to a peaceful agreement." The message ended and Xay'lia waited for the Empress to respond. The Empress Sighed, staring out over the shadow her Eclipse cast. "I have heard rumours of a shadow being cast over my Empire...whatever you have to say to my senate, I would hope it’s not in the effort to make me look like a fool or an incapable leader. I trust there will be manners...And as long as you can guarantee my continuing control of my people and their safety, so be it, I’ll expect you on Taris soon, and it won't be too hard to miss..." The Sith Fleet arrived at the planet with their weapons deactivated, they kept their distance but were quit peaceful. Several shuttles withdrew from The Deceiver and descended towards the planet. The shuttles entered the planet’s atmosphere and travelled towards the main Senate building. The shuttles landed just outside and out came Lady Deception and her royal guard of cyborgs. She was escorted inside and awaited her audience and the Empress. The Empire brought their fleet in return, the Eclipse, weapons deactivated but all aiming at the Sith, glided silently. The Empress watched Xay'lia. "Xay'lia Selese...and here i believed it was just a story to frighten little children...the Senate is waiting, come..." Xay'lia nodded and continued through to the awaiting senate. She stood where the Chancellor or the Empress would usually stand and she spoke out. "Greetings, people of the Empire. I have come before you to speak terms of peace, terms which will prevent any unwanted wars or destruction. I as Dark Lady of the Sith Warband offer you peace and I offer you to become allies. Here are the Sith Warbands terms: 1. Imperial Armed forces will swear loyalty to the me, Lady Deception, Dark lady of the Sith. They will carry out the commands I have given to the Empress to give to the armies. 2. All Imperial forces shall merge with the Sith Legions and unite as one to avoid confrontation and rivalry. The Imperial Navy shall be known as the Sith Armanda and will again follow my orders and come to my aid when I command it. Again I shall give my orders to the Empress and she will command the navy and they will carry out these orders without question. 3. Thirty percent of all resources gathered within Imperial Space will be tributed to the Sith Warband which will assist in the war effort. 4. The Empress will remain in control of Imperial activities but will answer to Lady Deception only. 5. The Empress will be allowed a royal guard of whatever she requires, handpicked from the Sith Military's finest as a sign of good will, you may also select Force Users too. 6. The Empress will hence forth be known as The Supreme Matriarch. If the Empire comes under attack the Sith will come to their aid as they will come to ours. 7. The Supreme Matriarch will regularly attend a meeting with the Dark Lady to discuss situations and conditions of the new alliance. Those were our terms and we hope that you will co-operate with us." Xay'lia then waited for Selena's verdict and it finally came. "For the good of my people, their safety and security, I, Selena Avangarde, do accept these terms as Supreme Matriarch" Lady Deception then withdrew after her speech and spoke with the Supreme Matriarch. "Selena. We shall begin our work immediately." The Imperial and Sith Military's were united as the Sith Legions and Military personal. The Sith Armada welcomed the Imperial Navy and they soon merged together. Selena then spoke into her comm. "All Spartans, Rali, my Royal guard, meet me in my meeting hall in 10 minutes..." Xay'lia followed the Supreme Matriarch to the meeting hall. Rali with a darkened face and his hair covering his eyes went in. The giant following behind the Dark Lady stopped in front of the two-sided blast door once everyone was in the meeting room. Crossing his arms in front of his chest. The matte black armour marked him as none other than the dreaded Sith Warmaster. "Gentlemen, your arms, please." He stated, looking towards no-so-small retinue the Matriarch brought with her. "We do not want to harm the newly found trust on either side, do we?" Jack arrived after a while as well, quickly making his way behind Selena. He had his headband on around his forehead, sort of like Solid Snake - keeping his hair up, even though it used to be his blindfold. On his back were his two Swords, crossed each other in the centre of his back in an "X", the hilts on either side of his shoulder. One Steel, the other Silver, both very exquisite in appearance. He had his Lightsaber on his belt as well, along with a number of kunai clipped to the opposite side of his belt. Aside from that he was in his white Terras Robes, flowing slightly as he walked, hood down. Eventually reaching the Empress, having ignored everybody else, and standing nearby her on the left, his arms crossed. Waiting, well aware he would probably be called out due to his weaponry. Rali then refused at first "This is the empress' throne room and planet; we are allowed to carry our arms." Varnus made several steps forwards. "I shall not repeat myself again. In the name of the Dark Lady you shall lay down your weapons. Your loyalty commands you." "Some of us are loyal only to the empire, even during peaceful debates my sword stays at my side "sir" and if you threaten me again on our own planet you will regret this move." Rali replied and the tension was now built up. Lady Deception looked over and folded her arms. "I am growing impatient, there is no need for the presence of weapons, I am commanding you as your Dark Lady to disarm yourselves." Jack slowly moved his palm to his face, shaking his head. "Just do it, Rali. We both know what'll happen if you don't." Reaching behind him, he draws both the Steel and Silver blade at the same time, spinning them in a small circle before placing them down on the table, hilt facing Deception and the War master - the Terras way of saying they mean no harm, at a meeting. Then he did the same with the Kunai on his belt, spinning them around his fingers instead before doing so. He knew he still had the Force, and was confident that would be all he would need if things went awry. After "disarming" himself, he crossed his arms again. Both gold eyes staring right at Rali, the thin pupils burning into the side of his head. Rali in a rage threw his blaster on the table. Instead of sitting down, Varnus Dreadheart took place behind his Dark Lady; being too large to fit on one of the chairs. He blinked rapidly, monitoring the presence of troops throughout the building, pleased. He removed the overlay from his HUD. "I believe we have many things to discuss. Let us make haste." The 7 last known Spartans arrived, each surprisingly with a minimum payload, well, minimum in their own eyes, to each of their personalities, and they stood and gave a standard salute to Empress Selena, before standing in an equal line. All were about the same height, and shape. In fact you could not tell the genders of each Spartan, let alone knowing the Spartans apart, unless they spoke or you know them well enough. The only visible means of telling the roles was there weapons, and the stripes they bore, Ashley bore the typical Green armour, and was the only one with the Red strike across her chest, and the center of her helmet, while two others had the blue stripes, and the 4 remaining had no marks what so ever. After everyone had settled down, The Dark Lady spoke out. "Now, as our military, navy and territory's have been combined and united. As your first act as Supreme Matriarch, I order you to command your 'Spartans' to become part of the Hydra Legion, who are a special task force who will fight for the New Sith Empire, which you are now part of after agreeing with our terms." But that was when the meeting unexpectedly ended.A huge explosion was heard and the place all around them began to collapse. Xay'lia used the force to great a force field around, herself and Varnus Dreadheart. Jack Terras, managed to shield both the Empress and the others in the room from the Blast Effects with a Force Barrier, taking a great deal of effort doing so. However, he was unable to stop the building collapsing down on them, as part of it did. Jack, at the very least, was buried in rubble once the smoke began to clear, and nowhere to be seen immediately. Paul Terras was walking one of the narrow streets of Taris when the blast happened. Unlike Jack and those he protected, Paul suffered the full effects and was launched flying forward - directly into the path of a collapsed archway. Crashing into it, he fell down as the archway then fell on him, crushing him - the only reason he survived was his Achillean Cortosis armor, which prevented too many of his bones from being broken. He remained buried in the rubble, just like Jack. Lieutenant Thorve Hamasse, on the other hand, was currently on leave, and observed the explosion from a safe distance in his flat. His eyes widening as he ran to the window. "...what the hell...!?" The Empress stood on the rubble, she survived because of Jack, and hundreds of people were looking for Jack in the rubble. Amanda had shielded herself, but was severley weakened. Suddenly the Empress looked up to the Eclipse, it survived the hit and was already being repaired, the shields being modified. She clenched her fists and screamed, screamed so loud that all of Taris heard it over the flames. She continued to scream, tears of rage and sorrow spilling down her face. She was overworried about jack and now had one thing on her mind: Vengence. "GET THAT ECLIPSE OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEND AN ESCORT FLEET, GET IT OUT OF HERE!!!!!! AND FIND OUT WHO DARED, THEIR BLOOD IS MINE!!!!!!!" The Beginning Of The Quest For Galactic Domination After the events on Taris earlier this morning, the Sith Empire have declared war on those responsible... The Deathwatch. The part of the New Sith Armada is on its way to Coruscant to take the planet and to destroy any Deathwatch that may be present on the planet. After Coruscant is taken, the rest of the planets that are held by the Deathwatch will be attacked and become part of the new Sith Empire. Xay'lia wasn't willing to stop once the Deathwatch were destroyed, she would continue until the galaxy was completely controlled by the Sith Empire. Coruscant fell into the Empire's hands as expected. The battle was short and any resistance was dealt with. The Sith Empire's finest were sent in: The Hydra Legion, they quickly took control of the main sectors and immediately located the Deathlore who's forces were thinned. The Deathlore fought to the last man and finally was gunned down by the Sith Forces. As he was now surrounded and heavily wounded, he activated some type of self destruct mechanism. The blast destroyed many nearby buildings and wiped out hundreds of soldiers, though some rose from the ashes and rubble and began celebrating on their victory. The DeathWatch had been completely crushed in one move and this was the Sith Empire's first major victory. Whilst the reconstruction had begun there was a missile sent to Coruscant by an unknown source, it increased the damage of the planet and killed a few more men. Xay'lia Selese insisted that these missiles were sent by the Galactic Alliance and forged evidence backing herself up. After bringing the evidence before the Senate the Empire cried for war and this triggered the Third Galactic Civil War. A few months passed and there had been no major battles, only a few skirmishes. Sith Intelligence Units had reports of major Jedi activity on Corellia. Once this was confirmed and Xay'lia was informed of the entire order being on Corellia, Xay moved her Armada to the Corellian system and surrounded it, allowing no ships to leave the system. When her forces were ready she moved in on Corellia itself without offering terms, she positioned her fleet and gave the Galactic Alliance no chance to defend themselves. The Sith Armada began glassing the planet, destroying all major cities and heavily damaging the GA defences. Eventually after hours of glassing the planet, the GA fleet arrived and a space battle began, but they were no match for the new Sith fleet. The invasion force had begun to land on the planet and the battle began. After many hours the battle was over and the Hydra Legion and the Sith had annihilated the Jedi Order. The Grand Master had been slain and the battle was won by the Sith. The Galactic Alliance eventually pulled out and rallied in other systems but never actually tried to stop the Sith. It looked as if all hope was lost but a young Jedi named Doone Arkonen had lured Xay'lia into a battle and she was captured. She was then framed and the Sith Empire began to tear itself apart. Xay'lia Selese was then released and she returned to Korriban to try and fix as much as possible, but she had already been defeated. Xay'lia was then slain by a Sith Warrior by the name of Distortion, also known as Lady Excella. Xay'lia's name was now secured in history and she had become immortal.